A Chance Meeting
by Kira Yokai
Summary: I had waited more than half a day for this moment. A moment that was supposed to be the most satisfying and perfect moment of my entire life. I couldn't have been more wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Today was blistering. I tried to get liberation from the heat by lifting my striped shirt up and down, up and down to create the sensation of a breeze, all to no avail. Standing in this absurd line for god knows how long, I was beginning to wonder if it was worth it. I hated that. I hated it simply because, I had been here since yesterday waiting for the once in a lifetime chance to meet Mello (at least it was _my_ once in a lifetime chance). Currently he was a very popular up and upcoming vocalist. I don't know when or how I had become pulled in with the rest of the world. Maybe it was his charm or his good looks, and his memorizing voice; I'm not quite sure. He was just everything I wanted. Shit, he was everything everyone wanted. Both men and women alike. Oh, what I wouldn't give for the once in a lifetime chance to meet him.

In my hands I clutched onto a copy of his latest album. Occasionally, I glanced at it, smiling to myself. Standing on my tiptoes I looked over the shoulders and heads of people in front of me I tried my hardest to count how many people were ahead of me. I let out a breath, this had to be a joke right? How long was it going to take this damn line to move? I felt like it had been years since the line moved last. What were the people doing up there? Bribing him for private concerts or something? I shook my head trying to put the idea out of my mind. All I needed to focus on was the fact that I was going to get to meet him. I would get to meet him right?

There are no words that could even begin to express how agonizing it was to stand in that line just so I could try to meet the man of my dreams. At least in my head he was the man of my dreams. Anyway, my point is: as I was about maybe twenty people away, I would say it was then that everyone was told the meet and greet was over and we were all to go home or some shit. I had been so upset and disappointed that I walked around for a bit before going back to my apartment to be a shut in again. Now this brings me to why I am a shut in. The reason is simple really. Whenever I go out to do anything it always turns into a gigantic mess like today. This is why I will never leave my apartment. The outside world is too cruel for people like me. Right?

It was really the only thig that got me out of my apartment. I mean a once in a lifetime chance to meet Mello in my city! Like what were the odds? I should have known that it was too good to be true. I hated that I couldn't meet him, but maybe it was for the best. I thought over it for a moment. I wouldn't have wanted to meet him and my whole perspective of him be ruined. That probably would have hurt more than not meeting him I decided.

I laid on my bed for a few hours as I played video games. Video games were my life. They were the only thing that gave me a purpose. Anytime something good or worth playing came out I would preorder or just outright buy it _. "How do you pay for said video games if you're a shut in?"_ Well simple, I have a job. I am officially a VCC for Amazon so, money isn't too much of a deal. I mean let's get real I don't get paid a lot, but for a single male I get paid decent enough to live and also have some things that I want. The beauty of never getting married. Yeah now if I could get my mom stop harassing me to get out of the apartment and find a girlfriend.

Its not like I don't want a girlfriend, it's just bothersome to have go out and look for one. I had better things to attend to. I looked over at the time. Shit, I had played video games nearly all night. It was now eleven o'clock. I needed to go smoke. Stretching my arms, I laced my fingers together popping them. Tonight I'd get even more fresh air and go for a walk as I smoked. It actually wasn't that odd for me. I liked being outside, just during the day all the people made me not want to do it.

Pausing my game, I set my controller down, and hopped out of bed jerking on a pair of ripped jeans and a striped t-shirt. It took me 2.5 to slip on my shoes and be out the door. I walked outside of my apartment complex taking in a deep breath of fresh night air. Okay, so it was the city, therefore the air wasn't so fresh and in all honesty it made me pinch my nose a little smelling it. All things considered, it was better than hot boxing my small apartment. Pulling out my soft pack of Marlboro reds I took one out, placed it between my lips, and lit it. The smoke I inhaled in my lungs was invigorating. So, much so, that I was enthused to walk towards the apartment complex's park. While walking on the trail that was set up for the tenants I saw a figure maybe about a yard ahead of me sitting off to the side on a bench. I was debating on turning around and walking back, but decided against it. Walking closer until I reached the bench I tried not to look.

"Don't tell me you're going to harass me too," Came the unexpected voice. My face got hot even though it was slightly cooler outside than it had been this afternoon. So, there was no way I was suffering from heat stroke as the male stood to his full height, facing me with the deadest, most beautiful look I had ever seen in my life. "So, are you going to keep staring or are you going to say something?"

No. Freaking. Way.


	2. Chapter 2

No. Freaking. Way.

I was beside myself as my eyes examined all of the blonde who was in front of me. Holy hell, it was _him._ I drew in a deep breath and swallowed as I tried to have a handle on what I was seeing. I couldn't believe my eyes. My heart raced and that's when I knew it was real. It was Mello, in the flesh.

"Hello?" His voice broke me out of my fantasy. "So, you're one of _them_." He came across with a tense look on his face. I watched him very closely as he cut his eyes away from me almost wary. In my head I thought it was delightful, but I am almost certain I had misinterpreted it. Why? You ask. For the reason that this fleeting moment was just that…fleeting. He immediately turned his head up at me with a look of power as he slanted his eyes stepped back a couple paces. "Seriously say something!" He demanded hastily. I cleared my throat,

"I'm Matt." I stammered running a hand through my red locks trying not to get star struck, but he was so breath taking in person that I soon found myself staring into his face unable to form lucid sentences.

"Matt, you keep staring." Mello chuckled making the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. When generally people laugh its usually displeasing, but his was ideal in every way. This man was dangerous and what luck was it that I met him on this very night, in this very spot. Every fiber of my being counselled me not to mess this up. I smiled at him very merrily hoping it was more inviting and not off-putting.

"Sorry, I'm not really used to seeing people. I mostly stay in my apartment." I stated flicking my cigarette butt on the ground. I pulled out my pack of reds and lit one between my lips in hopes of coercing my nervousness away. Mello's beautiful laugh didn't make it any better. I just couldn't get enough.

"Oh really? What brings you out into the world then?" He queried.

Some way or another Mello and I had begun walking at a steady pace side by side. I was content with that. Being able to occasionally cop glances at him was heavenly. As aforementioned I couldn't get enough.

"On the contrary, fresh air. My apartment is on the lesser side and from time to time I like to smoke outside. A change of scenery." I explained as Mello strolled beside me at his own pace. I looked over at him for a trice and saw him look back immediately causing me to look away. I smiled inwardly.

"Ah, me too on occasion. Only I don't smoke. It's the staying in hotel rooms that makes me feel overcrowded. Actually when I think about it I am totally glad you were out here. I mean, it startled me a little bit, but its startling to be in unfamiliar places alone. Where might you live if you don't mind my asking."

I continued to look at the ground when speaking to him getting the idea that I had been glancing at him too often. Smiling I took a drag from my cigarette, "The apartment complex right up that way." I turned a bit as we both stopped and I pointed to where the apartment complex was. "I live in that building. I'm on the second floor in the second apartment ironically enough." I would have told him the apartment number, however I felt I would have come across rash and I was not trying to alarm him away. No, in fact I was hoping secretly we could be friends…maybe.

"Hm, perhaps since we have talked a bit I could visit," Mello hesitated as he continued to gaze at the apartment building beside me. Turning he looked directly at me with the same stern look only somehow it seemed more welcoming than before. "Out here in the park if you wouldn't mind it. Of course it'd have to be when I was thru working." He gently moved strands of stray hair the wind had blown into his face away his eyes catching mine for mere moments.

Eagerness welled up inside me at the comment. "Of course!" I stated maybe a little too enthusiastic with maybe a bit a smile on my face, but it couldn't be helped. This my friend was a chance meeting and as I stared into the blonde's face and he curiously looked back I supposed it could have turned into more. Or at best I hoped so.

"It's growing late. I'm going to head back and perhaps I will see you tomorrow around the same time?" Mello asked.

"Yes, that'd be nice. More fresh air I suppose." I laughed light heartedly. Mello nodded his head as he turned and waved a bit before parting ways with me. I couldn't help, but to stand in the one spot as he left and watch after him. Never in my entire life had I dreamed that this would ever happen to me. I almost had to pinch myself to believe it. Not only had I spoken to the man of my dreams, the man I had admired from a far for so long, but I now had a date with him starting tomorrow night at this time.

Skipping to my apartment complex I smirked. Tomorrow night couldn't come soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Daylight had run out and the night had settled in. I was slipping into my striped hoodie when I heard a knock on my apartment door. It was a light knock and made me a trace wary. No one ever visited me. I zipped my hoodie up as I walked about my apartment passing the kitchen and navigating my way around my white sectional to the door. For a moment excitement passed through my body in a way that I imagine electricity passing through an electrical cord. Could it possibly be who I thought it was? There wasn't a chance I decided. Peeping through the peep hole I raised my eyebrow when I saw a halo of blond hair. Oh. Fuck. Drawing in a deep breath I unfastened the door and opened it.

"For a moment there I believed I had arrived at the wrong apartment." Mello chuckled making that glorious sound yet again. I felt my heart begin to fly. The feelings welling up in my stomach bringing me back to last night and how dark it was making it so; Mello couldn't see the color of my face change. My stomach turned.

Shifting aside I allowed Mello to walk past me an intoxicating smell of chocolate filling my lungs. For a trice I felt my senses leaving me as I delved into the smell wondering why he smelled so delectable. It fit quite well on the contrary. Conversely, my thoughts were halted at the blonde's voice.

"…Why don't you say something already?" His voice was cushy in a sense. Maybe cushy wasn't the right word save for that was the only word I had in my cognizance. It had thrown me by surprise nevertheless. Moreover, I had to wonder what he was doing in my apartment. Were we not meeting in the park?

"Sorry, I'm just really surprised. I was on my way to meet you." I expressed my confusion as I shut the door gently making sure to lock it. I turned and motioned to the couch with my hand Mello immediately taking a seat and unzipping his jacket. "Would you like anything to drink?" I asked.

"Not really. If this isn't okay I can leave." Mello made as though he were about to get up straightaway I shook my head stating,

"No I just feel awful that my apartment is a bit messy." I scratched behind my head nervously, my heart still pounding in my chest.

"Not at all. Actually just looks lived in." His eyes searched around for mere seconds. "It's nice."

It was very possible that I might have smiled, but I cannot recall if I did so or not. It was a nice comment and in my head possibly a complement. So, maybe a smile occurred who is to say. All I know is somehow during the conversation I had migrated from being on my way to the kitchen to on the couch beside Mello. Who now had gotten comfortable with his jacket folded and laying across his lap.

"Why didn't we meet at the park today?" The thought had teased me for a bit now and I couldn't see how it would hurt to ask. So I did.

"Hm, that's a good question there Matt. Possibly I was just _intrigued_ to see where you might live. Quite nice to be honest." I noticed Mello giving the apartment a second look over with a wide eyed expression. "Speaking of which, your apartment is very nice where might you work if you don't mind my asking."

"I talk on phones for a living and from time to time work on computers, but actually my parents pay the rent and bills here. They didn't care for my first choice of an apartment."

"That's not bad. I suppose they picked out your furniture then. Sorry that felt rude."

"Not at all because it's true."

There was something about speaking with someone you admired in this way. I enjoyed the simple small talk, but also had so many questions. In my mind when thinking about meeting him I had never dreamed it would be quite like this. I thought I would confess my love for him and spend hours telling him how much I adored him, but this being so simple was…pleasant.

"You know Matt perhaps we can do this more often. I will be visiting this area for a month or so. Possibly you wouldn't mind if I visited. I am just so tired of seeing people every day that I don't wish to be around. This is a good change of pace. Would you mind?" Mello's gaze caught mine. I had this overwhelming urge to pull my gaze away from him, but I couldn't. It could have been due to the fact that Mello's gaze was strong and very confident; almost intimidating. All I know is the air was quiet and I couldn't look away. It seemed my heart beat came to be louder and more wanton.

"Yes! Of course you can visit anytime you'd like." I half exclaimed and half croaked trying my damnest to pull myself out of my daze. Mello nodded his head as he got up from the couch.

"I would stay longer, but I do not wish to overstay my welcome." Mello declared. I was bold to put my hand on his forearm stopping him from getting up from the couch. Would it startle him away, I thought? I had no way of knowing. I just wanted him there.

"Please stay longer if it's no trouble. I enjoy your company." I uttered under my breath. In my eyes I feel I came off a bit needy. In the end it rendered me speechless what Mello had to say,

"I enjoy your company as well Matt. You are one of those rare people you meet and just want to be close with from the start."

As Mello seated himself I felt something in the air change. I couldn't be quite sure of what it was, but from that moment on I pushed it to the back of my mind and we began talking. About what you might say. About everything. Our lives, our interests, our favorite things; everything. Did you know the reason Mello smells so delectable is because he eats chocolate throughout the day somewhat how I smoke cigarettes? That wasn't the only noteworthy thing I learned. The list goes on, but what I remember most about that night was the exchanging of phone numbers and the promise that we would meet again tomorrow and not in the park.

My heart raced faster than ever before. After he left I couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow. Indisputably Mello would be the death of me. Hopefully not anytime soon.


End file.
